


Always

by maturityisoverrated



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturityisoverrated/pseuds/maturityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some lighthearted Panna fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" Hanna demands impatiently raising an expectant eyebrow at Paige.

Paige only smiled and shifted until she was straddling Hanna. 

"I am. But how badly do you want me to kiss you?" Paige teased titling her head at Hanna.

"Is that a joke? Badly. If that wasn't obvious already." Hanna answered rolling her eyes.

Paige grinned before learning down and planting a wet one on Hanna. 

"Okay. Ew. That is not what I meant." Hanna said grossed out desperately trying to swat Paige away with her hands. But Paige was pretty damn persistent.

Finally Paige stopped trying to get her saliva all over Hanna and gave her a long real kiss.

Nothing could possibly ruin the mood at that moment, not even A. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored, i make fics for random ships.


End file.
